


While There's Life There's Hope

by Little_Inkstone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Inkstone/pseuds/Little_Inkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arrested for a crime she did not commit, Belle has lost all hope of ever gaining justice, sure she will be sentenced to death. That is until Mr Gold offers hope in the form of lightening her sentence to that of banishment. If she is found to be pregnant, she will be sent away; but in order to get pregnant, she would need a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While There's Life There's Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [repeatinglitanies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=repeatinglitanies).



> Written for a prompt originally posted by repeatinglitanies. If anyone wants to see more of this send me a prompt and I’ll see what I can do.

Belle smiled weakly as Mr. Gold held her hand across her father’s dining table.  Gently, but only briefly, his thumb brushed along her knuckles; trying to sooth her frayed nerves.  His own smile was a little more hopeful, she envied his optimism.

For a little over a year Belle had been fighting a losing battle with the courts.  She’d been accused of the grizzly crime of murder, a crime she hadn’t committed.  The truth, however, seemed to have little bearing on the ruling that would be handed down in the end.  Once she was found guilty – and she would be found guilty, of that there was no doubt – Belle knew that the punishment would be death.

The city state of Iterum had very strict laws; it might have been a civilized place with advanced technology and science, but its laws had not changed over the many centuries.  Severe punishment for the more serious crimes was not only accepted, but expected.  That, paired with the fact that Belle had been accused of killing one of the mayor’s closest friends, meant there could be no other outcome.

It was really a shame – Belle thought to herself as she watched Mr. Gold sip from the tea she had made for them – he had worked so hard to try and save her.  He’d found her the best lawyer in the area, _paid_ the fees for said lawyer, and had been with her for every step of her long and arduous journey.  Belle had long ago accepted her fate, Mr. Gold had not.  She didn’t understand why he’d become her champion, he’d been a client of her father’s shop for years, and they were even on friendly terms before that; but none of that explained why he had invested so much time and energy into her case.

When she’d asked, one night after she’d been released into her father’s custody for house arrest –after a month spent a small, cold cell under the hospital – he’d simply replied that he believed in her innocence and that her lawyer owed him a favour from his days practicing law.  Belle wasn’t sure she believed him, but there was no reason for Mr. Gold to lie, and no other more plausible reason she could think of for why he’d bother helping her.

The soft clearing of his throat brought her out of her contemplation.  “I–”  He began, before clearing his throat once more.  “I think I know how to save you.”

Her heart soared in her chest for one glorious minute before reality sent her crashing back down.  Mr. Gold had been visiting her for months, drinking tea and discussing literature with her, never offering false hope, only comfort in the form of friendship and distraction.  But as her sham of a trial came to a close and the date of her forgone execution marched ever closer, she could feel the desperation beginning to radiate off of him.

“Oh?”  Belle enquired politely, her smile still wane.

“I’ve been studying the town charter, and I discovered something.”  Mr. Gold said.  Belle’s smile turned more genuine at his words, not for the hope he assuredly wished to give her, but rather because of the image of him reading a dusty old law book no one had bothered with in more years then could be counted conjured.  “In the case of women accused of crimes worthy of death,”  He began, pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper from his suit pocket, unfolding the paper he began to read verbatim.  “If the accused is found guilty, her sentence will be carried out quickly and without delay.  However, this sentence maybe commuted to that of banishment if the convicted is found pregnant.”

She watched him refold the paper, surprise keeping her silent.  He wasn’t looking at her; instead he began to fiddle with his tea cup, running his thumb across the chip she had caused during one of their first meetings.  Belle was grateful for the lack of eye contact; it was easier to think when he wasn’t looking at her directly, his eyes always stealing her attention.

Chewing her lower lip she contemplated his words.  It was definitely something that would keep her from being put to death, but it didn’t really help her.  Clearly she wasn’t pregnant, and there was no chance of her being so.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold, but I’m not sure how that would help me.”  Belle answered honestly.

“I know that you’d be showing already if you were with child before or soon after your arrest, but I –”  He stopped for a moment, his cheeks reddening faintly.  “I can arrange for a lover of yours, or perhaps a male friend that would be willing to help, to visit so that you may uh fall expectant.”

“Oh um… I’ve never taken a lover before.”  She admitted, her own cheeks beginning to heat.  “And there really isn’t anyone that I’d feel comfortable with asking, expect maybe…”  Belle cut herself off, her blush deepening further.

“Except?”  Mr. Gold prompted, his face a mixture of so many emotions that she couldn’t possibly begin to decipher them.

Belle bit her lower lip once more, looking at him from beneath her lashes.  Gathering all her courage she finally spoke.

“You?”

His soft intake of breath was the only sound between them for a long moment of silence.

“Me?”  He finally breathed.

 “If you’d be willing.”  She added shyly. 

He nodded jerkily, his hand lurching forward to reclaim hers.  “ _Yes_.”  Mr. Gold gasped emphatically.  “Belle, I would be honoured.”

“When should we… um, make love?”  Belle asked bashfully, her smile turned coy as she added more boldly.  “Now?”

“If that’s what you want.”  He replied, nodding eagerly, his hand squeezed hers.  “It’s completely up to you, sweetheart.”

“I’d like to, now, if – if that’s what you’d like too?”  She hesitated, suddenly unsure of herself.

“Yes, I’d love nothing more.”  Mr. Gold responded reassuringly, gently kissing the back of the hand he held.

Blushing once more she stood from the table, pulling him with her.  “Okay.”  Belle whispered, standing before him.

“Okay.”  He echoed.

Oh so carefully he brought his free hand up to cup her jaw; her eyes slipped close as he leaned forward.  She sighed against his lips as he kissed her, feeling safe for the first time in over a year, feeling as if everything was going to be alright.  They continued to hold hands as she lead him to her room sharing shy smiles and sipping kisses, neither of them able to keep their hands off each other for very long.

Together they stripped each other of their clothes, Belle covering herself in embarrassment once she was completely bare.  Gently Mr. Gold pulled her hands away, kissing along her jaw while whispering how beautiful he thought she was.  His praise warmed her and his kisses and touches caused a throbbing need between her thighs.

“You’re beautiful too.”  Belle said, running her hands along his bare chest, stopping to play with his pebbled nipped, making him gasp.

He chuckled at her words, but didn’t argue, instead claiming her mouth in a searing kiss.  As he nipped and licked at her lips, his hands came up to grasp her breast, his cleaver fingers rolling her nipples that sent a jolt of heat to her core.  Moaning, she pulled him to the bed, the two of them falling onto the soft surface with a shared giggle.

Mr. Gold wriggled free of his boxers as he hovered above her.  Belle bit her lip as she finally got her first look at him.  His proud and rigid cock jutted out from a nest of curls the same shade of his silken locks; he was larger than she expected.  Belle wondered for a moment if he was _too_ big, but she dismissed the thought, Mr. Gold would never hurt her, she trusted him.  Curiously she reached out to brush her fingers along his straining length.  She gasped as he twitched, seeming to jump towards her hand.

“Is this what you want?”  He asked, his voice husky with need.

Shivering with pleasure, she nodded.  “I want you.”  Belle confirmed, pulling him down for a deep kiss.

She expected him to simple push himself into her.  But instead he took his time, running the tips of his fingers along her skin, making her tremble, the heat between her legs growing.  Daringly his hand slipped down, cupping her most private place her gasp making him smile.  He continued to run his finger along her folds, paying special attention to a pleasurable little nub.  Belle sighed and gasped, letting out a whimper as he moved to press the head of his cock to her entrance.

There was a bit of a stretch as he moved, but it only heightened her pleasure, the two of them sharing a moan as he filled her fully.  Belle rolled her hips, letting out a sharp whine as he brushed something deep within her.  His hips began to rock, meeting her thrust for thrust.

“You feel perfect.”  He growled, his pace increasing as her cries of pleasure grew in pitch.

Belle couldn’t reply; she was building to something, some great ecstasy that she’d never experienced with another person before.  The feel of him, the sounds he made, and the knowledge that it was her Mr. Gold pushed her closer to the edge.  Her nails bit in the skin of his back as she spiralled towards bliss.  The sound of her name on his lips, his voice wrecked with pleasure, was all she needed to fall over the peak screaming his name as she spasmed around his still thrusting cock.

Panting heavily, Belle carded her fingers through Mr. Gold’s long chestnut tresses as he continued to move above and within her.  “Let go for me.”  She urged.  He let out a guttural groan at her words, shuddering violently.  She hummed in pleasure; her eyes fluttering closed, feeling the warmth of his release fill her.

Falling to the side, Mr. Gold pulled her to rest against his chest.  Sighing in contentment, Belle listened to his still rapidly beating heart.  She wasn’t sure if his plan would work, it was a long shot at best, and there was no guarantee that they’d conceive.  But now at least she could die happy, having made love to the man that held her heart.


End file.
